Not Good Enough
by Crazy-Pairing-Girl
Summary: My own version of what should have happened when the heroin made it back to the Protectorate for the first time./ Tara finally snaps when she remembers what Aquila said about her.


Not Good Enough

**Hi! I couldn't remember if Celestrian was spelled with one L or two... so, yeah.**

**I also noticed that all of the 'romances' between these two never involve them admitting their feelings. I'm up to break that streak! This will be a retelling of the female character getting on the Starflight Express for the first time, and, well you know.**

**I don't own DQ. (Heck, I haven't even finished the game! XD)**

Tara climbed aboard the Starflight Express, and noticed her friends were looking confused.

"Er, I have to... get something" she lied. She then shooed them off the train, and told Stella to fly.

After Stella stalled for five minutes, they were in the air, headed towards the Protectorate.

...

Apus Major, along with the rest of the Celestrians, were praying to Yggsadril, hoping for their fellow guardians' safe return. That is, until they heard the Starflight Express approaching. They ran to the area where it would land, and watched as it descended.

"Apus Major! Someone is emerging!" one of the guardians called. They all looked, and out came Tara.

"Tara!" everyone exclaimed, Aquila being the loudest.

"Tara, you have made it back alive" Apus Major said proudly. He then noticed Tara's halo and wings were missing.

"What happened?" Aquila was the first to ask. He was extremely worried for her.

"I... don't know. When I fell, I lost my halo and wings. I don't even know where they could be..." she said sadly, a tear slowly trickling down her cheek.

"Tara, it will be alright. Come with me, and tell me what happened" Apus Major said comfortingly.

...

"Hmm... Interesting. Well, why not go and pray to Yggsadril? Perhaps your halo and wings will come back, hm?" Apus Major suggested. Tara nodded, and went to the large tree.

She prayed, and prayed, and prayed. In fact, she prayed so hard that she fell asleep.

...

After awaking from her strange dream, she spotted Apus Major and Aquila coming towards her.

"Hello Tara" Aquila said, a bit more excitedly than he had meant to.

"I see your wings and halo still have not returned" Major observed.

"Apus Major, I had an odd dream" she said.

She told them everything, and they happily listened.

"Hmm... I see, one force trying to destroy the world, and another trying to save it..." Major stated. He then told Tara to try and find all of the fyggs, so that the world would be safe, maybe...

Tara requested to speak with Aquila alone. He immediately felt a tightening in his heart, followed by regret. He knew what this was about.

She sat down at the roots of Yggsadril, and Aquila followed suit.

"What is this about?" he asked after three minutes of silence.

"You didn't trust me" was all she said, her voice cold and laced with venom. Aquila choked up.

"What makes you say that?" he asked, even though he knew full well.

"You told that lady in the library that you _doubted_ Apus Major, you said you DOUBTED his decision to make me the guardian of Angel Falls!" she shouted, not caring if the mortals could hear.

Aquila felt tears sting his eyes. It was wrong of him to say those idiotic things, just to make sure no one knew how he felt.

Tara continued.

"I mean, did you NOT see me destroy the monsters that could have very well harmed Erinn? How I helped the old man's ghost? I don't care they were _minor_ duties, because it still hurts! It hurts so bad that whenever I lose some battle, no matter what it was for, I think of _THAT!_ How badly I must be disappointing you, and eventually, when I realized that not just _any_ person, mortal or celestrian, could have defeated the Wight Knight, and every other thing I battled, I just thought of what could have caused you to EVER say that I wasn't good enough!" she finally finished her rant. Although she had used far nicer words than those that were in her head.

"Tara-" Aquila began, but Tara cut him off.

"No, unless you either apologize, or come up with a reason that you would say those things, I do NOT want to hear you say one more word" she growled, and started stomping down the steps.

Leaving Aquila feeling like the worst celestrian that ever lived.

**Chapter one, is FINISHED. Chapter two will be coming up next!**

**Btw, what Tara was speaking of, is the cutscene that will ensue if you enter the top left corner room (I can't remember which level it's on) when you still have your wings and halo. (Doesn't last long...)**


End file.
